


Мудрое изобретение природы

by BraKet



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Going Postal
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: "Каким неуклюжим становится человек, когда он любит по-настоящему!" © Эрих Мария РемаркУдивительный артерyniliilenivetcнарисовал подходящую к этому фику обалденную иллюстрацию:Если хотите насладиться другими изображениями Чарльза Дэнса вообще и Хэвлока Витинари в частности, обязательно посетитегалерею артера yniliilenivetc





	1. Проверка связи

— Гербера, значит, — лорд Витинари повертел в руках безвольно увядший оранжевый цветок, выглядевший так, словно по нему прошлись кованными сапожищами задолго до ампутации от стебля. — Значит, гербера. Хм. Интересно.

Умей Стукпостук читать мысли, ему бы явился текст примерно такого содержания: «Хм. Интересно, этот пройдоха в курсе, что значит прислать в Анк-Морпорке человеку герберу? Последний раз подобный жест повлек за собой убийство, рождение, разорение и свадьбу. Хотелось бы знать, на что из перечисленного рассчитывает наш добропорядочный мошенник. Вряд ли его привлекает первое, учитывая, что повешение он пережил уже дважды. Третье, надо думать, также ему не в новинку, а второе и четвертое было бы логично искать в офисе нынешней владелицы клик-башен... Говоря другими словами: при чем тут я?»

Пройдоха и добропорядочный мошенник Мойст был оптимистичным прохвостом с чистосердечной душой. Его поступки не поддавались логике, поэтому лорд Витинари явился к нему ангелом и дал шанс на новую жизнь. И поэтому же лорд Витинари мог потратить годы и десятилетия в безуспешных попытках разгадать подоплеку сумасбродных мойстовых порывов. 

У лорда Витинари не было в запасе лет и десятилетий. Точнее, на них имелись уже другие планы. 

— Знаешь, Стукпостук, думаю, господин Мойст фон Липвиг жаждет нанести мне визит.

* * *

— Господин Мойст фон Липвиг, вы жаждете нанести патрицию визит.

— В самом деле? — Господин Мойст фон Липвиг задумался. — Да вроде не особенно, — уверенно произнес он и вернулся к своему занятию.

Господин Мойст фон Липвиг, высунув язык от усердия, пытался изобразить эскиз новой марки. Придумывать запутанные изображения, одновременно попирающие нормы приличия и прославляющие добродетель, c недавних пор превратилось в его хобби. Оно несколько раскрашивало благопристойные, скучные будни, как, впрочем, и явления Стукпостука. Но все-таки изобретения марок имели (как надеялся господин Мойст фон Липвиг) добровольную природу, в то время, как явления Стукпостука носили тюремный привкус вынужденной необходимости. 

— У меня иные сведения, господин Мойст фон Липвиг, — не терпящим возражения мягким тоном сообщил Стукпостук и Мойст фон Липвиг отбросил карандаш в сторону.

— Я не... Ладно, едем! И где он только вас откопал, а?

* * *

— Мне интересно, ты вообще в курсе, что значит прислать в Анк-Морпорке человеку герберу?

— Слушайте, ну вы же сами вынудили меня соревноваться с этим семафорным монстром! 

Мойст сделал шаг к игровой доске, от которой с тех пор, как он появился в кабинете, лорд Витинари еще ни разу не отвел взгляда. Вот и сейчас лорд Витинари лишь коротко вздохнул и поправил ближнюю к себе фигурку, которая, насколько мог судить Мойст, и без того стояла ровно по центру клетки.

— А соревноваться с клик-башнями в скорости передачи сообщений — невозможно! — сделал он вторую попытку объясниться.

Лорд Витинари повторил вздох.

— Тебя сильно удивит, если я скажу, что связь между моим вопросом и твоим ответом не очевидна человеку с интеллектом выше устричного?

— Не слишком, — покривил душой Мойст. — Но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза. Ну, то есть, вы же понимаете, что не выведена еще та порода лошадей, которая покроет гигантское расстояние со скоростью света, а именно столько требуется, чтобы сигнал от одной клик-башни увидели на другой клик-башне. А теперь спросите себя, станете ли вы посылать свой ход партнеру по игре с почтовой повозкой, если его можно буквально в несколько минут передать по воздуху? 

— Прекрати прибедняться, — посоветовал лорд Витинари. — Раз уж ты завел разговор о свете, клик-башни способны передавать сообщения только ночью. Может, объяснишь, с какой стати я должен сидеть и ждать наступления сумерек?

— Могу и объясню. — расщедрился Мойст. — С той, что наши повозки добираются до населенного пункта вашего соперника как раз за день, — нехотя признался он. — То есть все наши адресаты из дальних мест и так читают письма исключительно по вечерам. Что не то, чтобы дает нам преимущество... 

— Зато дает преимущество магистрали семафоров? Верно, — заметил лорд Витинари и поправил еще одну фигурку. — Вот только не ты один это заметил. Разве госпожа Добросерд тебе не сказала, что у них появилась «услуга коротких сообщений»? Когда кликами передают всякий бред типа «Привет! Кагдила?», «Ты спишь?», «Ты дома?», «Что на тебе надето?» и тому подобный информационный мусор? Эта увлекательная игра в перетупи самого тупого привела к тому, что к семафорным пунктам приема выстраиваются гигантские очереди. А у меня, видишь ли, нет времени в них торчать.

— Ну... Вам же, вроде, и не нужно, — осторожно заметил Мойст. — Вас кто угодно пропустит без всякой очереди. Вы ведь тиран!

Лорд Витинари кивнул..

— Да. Я тиран. И все еще жду, когда мы перейдем к гербере.

— Мы, можно сказать, уже уткнулись в нее носом! — жизнерадостно провозгласил Мойст с жаром главного Почтмейстера. — Я понял, на каком поле эти семафорщики никак не смогут меня побить! 

Он возбужденно закружил вокруг доски, потирая руки.

— Благодаря семафорной магистрали люди могут почти мгновенно передать друг другу сообщение (ну, с поправкой на очередь для не-тиранов, конечно). Но даже самые резвые работники башен не могут откликать с помощью заслонок вещь! Слова, конечно, имеют силу над людьми, мне ли этого не знать, в конце концов, я именно с помощью слов выиграл для Адоры магистраль... Однако, послать другому некий предмет...

Мойст с нежностью уставился на унылую герберу, лежащую рядом с доской.

— Которая претерпела в процессе передачи некоторые, кхм, изменения, — заметил лорд Витинари. — Или в ваши планы входило потоптаться по ней перед тем, как запихнуть в фирменную коробку?

— Разумеется, не входило, — возразил Мойст. — Это пока издержки, кхм, собственно процесса доставки... — И быстро добавил: — но мы работаем над этим!

(На самом деле, именно издержки, кхм, собственно процесса доставки и надоумили его выбрать в качестве опытного образца цветок. Одни предметы, вроде слишком хрупких, могли слишком явно прийти в негодность. Другие способны были нанести урон самой упаковке.)

— Вы воочию смогли убедиться во время моего пари с Позолотом, что семафорам под силу передать быстро даже внушительный объем текста, ну, типа книги. — Мойст чувствовал прилив вдохновения, его несло и заносило, он еле вписывался в повороты, но и не думал сбавлять скорость. — Но могут ли они, скажите, телеграфировать такую многозначительную философскую и душевную вещь, как нежный цветок? Зашифровать богатство его оттенков? Начертать в нашем воображении его неповторимые линии? 

—... искореженные вашей замечательной службой доставки...

— Вдохнуть в наши легкие его неуловимый аромат? Передать в мозг бездну тайных знаков, которые он несет? Все гигантское пространство, так сказать, идей и смыслов?

Рука лорда Витинари дрогнула, переместив идеально расположенную фигурку на миллиметр вперед и на два влево. 

— То есть, продавщица цветов объяснила тебе, зачем и кому шлют герберу?

— Разумеется, — не моргнув глазом соврал Мойст.

Лорд Витинари вдруг оставил в покое фигурки и сжал пальцами переносицу. 

— И какой же смысл из перечисленных тебе ты вложил в конкретно этот, с позволения сказать, цветок? — глухо, в ладонь, спросил лорд Витинари.

— Все, — самодовольно выпалил Мойст.

Главное ведь что? Уверенный тон! А уж в этом он поднаторел за свою бурную жизнь, как никто другой!

Лорд Витинари внезапно словно поперхнулся. 

— Все? — неожиданно сиплым голосом спросил он, и Мойст усилием воли поборол желание похлопать уважаемого патриция по спине.

— Конечно, — небрежно бросил Мойст и, чтобы занять руки, потянулся налить себе вина.

Лорд Витинари медленно отвел от лица ладонь и неожиданно уставился прямо на Мойста. В серых глазах его читалось некоторое замешательство и даже почти смущение. Мойст с удовольствием отметил, что ему нравится это сочетание на всегда таком невозмутимом и до оскомины высокомерном лице. Он отсалютовал лорду кубком, залпом выпил вино и снова потянулся к графину.

Лорд Витинари открыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать... И вдруг, так ничего и не сказав, закрыл его обратно. 

«Этот сломался, несите нового», — Мойст веселился про себя вовсю. Поразительно. Кажется, он изобрел способ выведения тиранов-патрициев из строя. Какой прекрасный момент, да продлится он подольше! 

И боги, словно читая его мысли, длили и длили этот момент.

— Значит ли это, что ты не собираешься сегодня возвращаться к себе домой? — любезно спросил лорд Витинари, когда Мойст поднес к губам пятый по счету кубок.

Судя по невозмутимому тону, лорд Витинари справился со своими голосовыми связками, а вот у Мойста внезапно вино пошло носом. Он хотел было выпалить «Что, простите?!», но, к счастью, его горло было слишком занято тем, чтобы алкоголь по пути в желудок большей частью миновал легкие. К тому времени, как Мойст откашлялся и отдышался, его мозг уже вышел из ступора и лихорадочно искал адекватный ответ.

«Если ты выпалишь: «Что, простите?!», патриций поймет, что до сих пор ты блефовал в своей обычной манере! Выпали что-нибудь другое! А лучше, осведомись спокойным тоном.»

— Что, если я скажу «нет»? — осведомился Мойст спокойным тоном.

Ему показалось, или в серых глазах напротив мелькнула тень сожаления?

— В этом случае не смею тебя больше задерживать, — сухо обронил лорд Витинари и обратил свой взгляд на доску. 

Мойст не двинулся с места. Возможно, свою роль сыграло вино, но он вдруг подумал об ангелах. О том, насколько небритыми бывают у ангелов лица и что когда их сухие тонкие пальцы дотрагиваются до фигур вот так, того, кто стоит рядом, может ни с того, ни с сего пробить испарина.

Мойст ослабил и без того свободный шейшый платок. Жарко... 

— Просто ради интереса... — он изобразил беспечный тон как можно искуснее. — Что если я скажу «да»?

Лорд Витинари оставил в покое фигурки и указал куда-то влево.

— Видишь вон ту дверь? 

И хотя она была не та, что в прошлый раз, Мойст с унынием подумал: «Это мы уже проходили». Вслух он любезно заметил:

— А как же. 

И покрутил головой в поисках Стукпостука. Но Стукпостука нигде не обнаружилось. Стукпостук умел незаметно приходить и так же незаметно испаряться.

— Прошу, — вдруг сказал лорд Витинари и протянул Мойсту изящную перьевую ручку.

— Благодарю, — ответил Мойст, взял ручку, подошел к двери и открыл ее.

Он еще успел подумать, что ручка слишком хороша для того, чтобы выбрасывать ее в пропасть. Эта мысль как-то умудрилась пролететь в его голове до того, как он увидел, что находится в комнате.

Большая. Массивная. Внушительная. Необъятная. Двуспальная кровать под балдахином.

Мойст таращился на нее, наверное, год или два. Ну, ему, во всяком случае показалось, что прошел год, а то и все два. Хотя разум, конечно же, отрицал данное в ощущениях. Разум нашептывал, что год — это слишком, а два — дважды слишком. Как бы то ни было, по прошествии года или двух, Мойст прикрыл дверь и медленно пошел назад к доске. 

— Прошу, — сказал Мойст и протянул лорду Витинари изящную перьевую ручку.

— Благодарю, — ответил лорд Витинари, взял ручку и засунул ее в карман.

Где-то между этими двумя событиями пролетела еще пара десятков лет, в процессе которых горячие пальцы то ли окончательно протрезвевшего, то ли, напротив, беспробудно охмелевшего Мойста касались сухих прохладных тонких пальцев лорда Витинари, а перед глазами Мойста сменялись картинками все моменты их прошлых встреч и когда он, наконец, дошел до того самого первого, посмертного явления ему восхитительно небритого прекрасно-невозмутимого ангела в черном, рот его сам собой открылся, и он вдруг услышал, как кто-то его голосом произносит с еле сдерживаемым ликованием:

— Тогда мой ответ: «да».


	2. Близость взаимного смущения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> если вы готовы ~~читать пвп с рейтингом pg-13~~ получить вместо горячего траха хэнд-кинк, спунинг в одежде и ворох неловкостей от двух прожженых типов... ну... тады ~~ой~~ велкам.

Пять бокалов вина — это, конечно же, много. Особенно если ты шел к высшему руководству не предполагая вообще что-либо пить. С другой стороны, если ты, придя к высшему руководству, обнаружил, что оно держит в сухощавых длинных пальцах не столько материальное благосостояние Почтамта, сколько твое ошеломленное сердце, пять бокалов вина — явно недостаточная доза. 

Очутившись в спальне лорда Витинари, господин Мойст фон Липвиг неожиданно резко протрезвел. И хотя скорость, с которой это произошло, не могла не восхитить, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах он бы предпочел остаться под хмельком. Даже слабое опьянение развязывало и без того не молчаливому Мойсту язык, а сейчас определенно не помешало сочинить что-нибудь подлиннее, чем «итак, гхм». 

— Итак... Гхм, — сказал Мойст и выжидательно уставился в серые глаза лорда Витинари.

— Итак, — вежливо согласился лорд Витинари и выжидательно уставился в серые глаза Мойста.

От двери наши герои сделали четыре размашистых и на редкость целеустремленных шага. Примерно столько же оставалось до кровати, когда, повинуясь неожиданным внутренним импульсам, они синхронно остановились и резко повернулись друг к другу. Ничего чрезмерно странного в этом порыве в общем-то не было: вполне логично в подобной ситуации притормозить и согласовать дальнейшие действия. Вот только прошло уже минут десять, а дальнейшие действия все никак не согласовывались. Мойст и лорд Витинари просто стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Результатом этого увлекательного времяпровождения и явилось «Итак... Гхм» с ответным «Итак».

Ответное «Итак» поставило Мойста в тупик. Он был уверен, что его задача проста: достаточно позволять лорду Витинари отдавать распоряжения в обычной тиранической манере, и все сложится само собой. Мойст и предположить не мог, что лорд Витинари способен сам ожидать каких-то (о, боги, каких?!) распоряжений. Да еще от кого? От своего почтмейстера!

— Э, — наконец решился на ответную речь Мойст, и лорд Витинари приподнял левую бровь.

— Ну, — сделал вторую попытку Мойст, и лорд Витинари слегка наклонил голову к правому плечу, словно умная длинношеяя птица. 

Они еще не добрались до кровати, а Мойст уже чувствовал, что изнемогает от тщетности ни к чему не приложенных усилий. 

«Проклятье! То есть... Была не была!» — внутренне возопил он и потянулся вкрадчивыми руками экс-мошенника к пуговицам черного длиннополого сюртука патриция. 

Мойст едва успел коснуться подушечкой указательного пальца шелковой вставки на лацкане, как его ладони оказались в плену у ладоней лорда Витинари.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал, — заметил лорд Витинари спокойно и твердо. 

— Неужели? — искусно скрыл изумление Мойст. 

Лорд Витинари медленно отпустил руки Мойста, проследил взглядом за их падающей траекторией, удостоверился, что они безвольно повисли, не пытаясь ничего учудить, и поднял глаза:

— Да. Я полагаю, тебе лучше держать их при себе.

С одной стороны, Мойст был рад, что лорд Витинари наконец-то начал отдавать что-то похожее на распоряжения. С другой... Мойст не мог не отметить, что эти наконец-то отдаваемые распоряжения несколько... странные. Если бы лорд Витинари вставил в свою речь хоть какой-то временной указатель! Сопроводил ее чем-нибудь вроде «пока что», «в ближайшие полчаса», «до того, как мы рухнем на перину и поддадимся влиянию чего бы то ни было» (кстати, чего?)... Но нет, он выразился недвусмысленно и четко. Не трогай, мол, меня, отстань вообще! И как это прикажете понимать в свете ближайших перспектив? 

Размышления Мойста прервало ощущение тонких сухих пальцев лорда Витинари на коже под челюстью: лорд Витинари развязывал шейный платок Мойста. Уронив платок на пол, лорд Витинари методично принялся расстегивать жилетку Мойста. Стащив ее вместе с пиджаком одним ловким плавным жестом и отправив к платку, лорд Витинари взялся за рубашку Мойста. Движения его были деловито выверенными, сосредоточенными, даже плавными. Мойст вдруг почувствовал, что в горле пересохло, а ноги решили сделаться резиновыми. С каждым прикосновением пальцев лорда Витинари, кости Мойста все больше размягчались, мышцы теряли тонус и гравитация манила его усесться на пол, прямо на платок, пиджак, жилетку... 

Когда лорд Витинари потянул подол рубашки Мойста из брюк, чтобы добраться до еще не расстегнутых пуговиц, Мойст моргнул и постарался вернуть своим ногам твердость. Он порывисто, но осторожно схватился за руки лорда Витинари, и, кашлянув, сообщил:

— Я страшно извиняюсь, ваша, гхм, светлость. Но мне бы хотелось...

Мойст запнулся. 

— Что именно? — сухо, но вроде бы искренне, поинтересовался лорд Витинари.

Он не пытался высвободиться, и терпеливо ждал, пока Мойст подберет нужные слова. 

— В общем... — Мойст медленно отпустил руки лорда Витинари, проследил взглядом за их падающей траекторией, удостоверился, что они равнодушно повисли, не пытаясь ничего учудить, и поднял глаза: — Я бы предпочел сам доставлять удовольствие, а не... то есть... чтобы... типа... — Мойст на секунду задержал дыхание и, наконец, решительно подытожил: — А не чтобы вы — мне. 

Лорд Ветинари приподнял правую бровь и слегка наклонил голову к левому плечу, словно умная длинношеяя птица. 

— Тогда, боюсь, у нас проблема, — спокойно констатировал он.

* * *

Господин Мойст фон Липвиг был, разумеется, первостатейным мошенником. Но не зловещим расчетливым мерзавцем, не гнушающимся убивать для сохранения своего влияния, а разухабистым легкомысленным авантюристом, способным на сумасбродные щедрые жесты просто от того, что ему вожжа под хвост попала. Патриций не мог предположить, насколько ряд подобных качеств способен сыграть на руку почившему Почтамту, но все же надеялся, что экстравагантное в своей непредсказуемости мышление ловкача вдохнет толику жизни в консервативно-неповоротливого монстра связи. 

Реальность превзошла все его самые смелые ожидания. Почта не просто возродила свою работу, но и открыла для себя несколько новых видов деятельности, которые не могли не привлечь клиентов.

Задумка с марками оказалась гениальной. 

Вместе с тем довольно быстро стало очевидно, что управлять процветающей корпорацией господину Мойсту фон Липвигу несколько... скучновато. Его задорная, отзывчивая, склонная к приключениям натура, отлично зарекомендовавшая себя в кризис, оказалась не приспособлена к рутине в душной атмосфере благополучия. 

Господин Мойст фон Липвиг стал вянуть, как злосчастная гербера, испробовавшая на себе все прелести манипуляций его собственной службы доставки.

Какое-то время казалось, что положение исправит стихийно начавшаяся бурная личная жизнь Мойста. Властная решительная натура госпожи Добросерд отлично уравновешивала порывистый легкомысленный дух экс-мошенника. К сожалению, по мнению владелицы клик-башен, неизбежная конкуренция двух структур вступала в этическое противоречие с матримониальными намерениями, которые в связи с этим все не реализовывались и не реализовывались. 

Тем не менее, до того, как лорд Витинари получил в посылке замученную герберу, ему и в голову не приходило разбивать противоречащую корпоративной этике нежную привязанность между главами сферы связи и массовых коммуникаций. 

Однако жалкий оранжевый цветок вызвал в его голове ряд картин, от которых оказалось сложно избавиться простым волевым усилием. Как лорд Витинари ни старался думать о более серьезных и неотложных делах, перед глазами то и дело возникала хитровато-наивная физиономия мошенника с настолько богатой мимикой, что казалось преступным не проверить, как именно она способна передать ряд некоторых не демонстрируемых в приличном обществе чувственных эмоций.

В конце концов лорд Витинари принял решение пригласить к себе господина Мойста фон Липвига, чтобы расставить все точки над «и». Ну или хотя бы выяснить, зачем тот провернул свой фокус с гербарием.

Чего проницательный и искушенный лорд Витинари совершенно не предвидел, так это того, что господин Мойст фон Липвиг также интересуется физиогномикой. Лорд Витинари оказался не готов демонстрировать ответное богатство своей скудной мимики главе Почтамта. 

Вот поэтому он и сказал эту фразу: «Тогда, боюсь, у нас проблема».

* * *

— И в чем же она состоит? — поинтересовался Мойст. 

— В том, что наши желания совпадают, — любезно проинформировал его лорд Витинари.

Мойст честно поразмыслил минуту, другую, третью... Наконец, сдался: 

— Извините ради всех сосисочных богов, возможно, вино помутило мой рассудок... Но разве совпадение желаний — это плохо?

— Не тогда, когда оба намерены выступать в качестве активного поставщика определенных ощущений, без взятия на себя принимающей роли, — терпеливо разъяснил лорд Витинари.

— А, — произнес Мойст неопределенным тоном.

Лорд Витинари вздохнул.

— Говоря твоим языком, «я бы предпочел сам доставлять удовольствие, а не чтобы»...

— «Вы — мне»? То есть... Я — вам? — сообразил, наконец, Мойст.

Лорд Витинари изобразил еле заметный кивок.

— Хм. Неплохо. Я уж начал бояться, что придется приглашать переводчика. А при всем моем уважении к данной профессии, третье лицо в этой комнате — перебор. Сегодня здесь и так что-то многолюдно.

— Но... Почему?! — вдруг выпалил Мойст.

— Потому что обычно я не собираю в спальне толпу разнообразных... 

— Нет, почему вы не хотите, чтобы я — вам, а нацелены на то, чтобы вы — мне? — перебил Мойст и взъерошил свою и без того напоминающую воронье гнездо шевелюру. — То есть, разве вы не что-то вроде эгоистичного сукина сына, который привык, что ему все подряд угождают? 

Лорд Витинари поиграл желваками, решил, что впечатление произведено не в должной мере и добавил к своему портрету надменно вздернутый подбородок.

— Я что-то вроде тирана, которому в самом деле многие пытаются угодить, — веско произнес он. — Было бы странно, если бы они не пытались. Принимая во внимание, что я, как уже сказал, тиран. 

— И вам это, что ли, надоело? — не впечатлился Мойст. — Не верю!

— И правильно, — кивнул лорд Витинари. — Такое не надоедает. 

— Тогда... В чем дело-то? 

Но лорд Витинари уже предостерегающе поднял руку.

— Мой черед задавать вопросы. Скажи, разве тебе не интересно ради разнообразия выступать в роли того, кому пытаются угодить, а не наоборот? Что мешает насладиться сменой субординации? В некотором ее роде. 

— Да сам не знаю — что, — честно развел руками лукавый Мойст. — Мне плевать, что вы тиран... по крайней мере — сейчас, — быстро добавил он. — И, что скрывать, я никогда не считал себя альтруистом. 

— Однако Почтамт восстановили на твои деньги, — напомнил лорд Витинари.

— Как будто вы меня спрашивали, — фыркнул Мойст, — а не поставили перед фактом, заграбастав все мое нажитое бесчестным непосильным трудом!

— Хочешь сказать, ты не собирался делать ничего такого? — поднял бровь лорд Витинари.

— Хочу сказать, что, конечно, я бы не устраивал это представление, если бы... Но я не думал вбухивать всю сумму! — поспешно добавил Мойст. — Нет, серьезно, сто пятьдесят тысяч долларов?! Восемьдесят, девяносто, сто двадцать, быть может...

— Хорошо, — лорд Витинари кивнул. — Ну, а магистраль? Ты отдал госпоже Добросерд магистраль. 

— Я просто надеялся таким образом поднять свои акции в ее глазах, — с фальшивым энтузиазмом проинформировал Мойст. — Она красивая, и я в нее влюблен...

Он осекся, но лорд Витинари не выглядел уязвленным. Он выглядел спокойным, невозмутимым и стоящим выше... Чего бы то ни было. Например, гетеросексуальных высоких чувств глав двух конкурирующих средств массовых коммуникаций.

Мойст вздохнул.

— Слушайте. Ну не надо искать во мне альтруиста, хорошо? Я всю жизнь был эгоистичным безнравственным типом... 

— … так рьяно принижающим себя в моих глазах... — вставил равнодушно лорд Витинари и Мойст вскинулся:

— На себя посмотрите! Вы так любите говорить, что вы тиран! А хоть один вышел в ту самую дверь, а?

— Взяткер Позолот, — четко произнес по буквам лорд Витинари.

Мойст замер, обдумывая информацию. Наконец, заметил примирительно:

— Ну... Он это заслужил, разве нет? И ведь это был его выбор, так? Это вешаете вы не спрашивая, а дверь... Тут есть варианты... — он смущенно хмыкнул. — После виселицы, впрочем, они тоже есть. Как можно заметить, глядя на меня.

И поскольку лорд Витинари выжидательно молчал, Мойст примирительно поднял руки:

— Ладно-ладно. Давайте сойдемся на том, что мы оба эгоисты. Тиран и мошенник. Прекрасная парочка! Только почему же у нас какой-то непонятный...

— Альтруистичный пат? — спросил лорд Витинари, и Мойст пожалел, что отказался от переводчика.

Но признаваться еще и в этом Мойст не собирался, и поэтому молчал. А лорд Витинари тоже, кажется, не считал нужным что-либо говорить, или, может, полагал, что сказал уже достаточно... Как бы то ни было, неловкая тишина все длилась и длилась, пока Мойст не почувствовал, что вопреки фармакогенетическим механизмам переработки алкоголя он снова чувствует приступ опьянения. 

— Знаете что? — вдруг спросил Мойст под влиянием этанольного déjà vu. — Я думаю, нам надо просто переместиться... скажем... туда! — и он мотнул головой в сторону постели. 

Лорд Витинари мысленно прочертил траекторию, полюбовался на нее с минуту и вновь обратил глаза на Мойста.

— Честно говоря, я не представляю, как смена дислокации поможет нам в решении проблемы, — заметил лорд Витинари.

— Честно говоря, я тоже, — признался Мойст и не очень успешно подавил зевок. — Просто от вашего вина меня клонит... принять горизонтальное положение. И раз уж все равно предполагается, что ночь я проведу в комнате с кроватью, почему бы мне вместо, ну, допустим, падания на твердый холодный пол, не лечь, предположим... на мягкую теплую нее?

— Логично, — неожиданно согласился лорд Витинари и вдруг без дальнейших реверансов сам направился к постели.

Мойст как можно поспешнее рванул следом.

Лорд Витинари аккуратно снял черную изящную обувь, улегся на покрывало в своем черном элегантном длиннополом сюртуке, спокойно расположил обе руки по бокам от тела и задумчиво уставился вверх. 

Мойст обогнул кровать слева, зачем-то пригладил вихры, застегнул и заправил рубашку, стащил ботинки, подумал секунду, и упал рядом лордом Витинари, едва не врезавшись в его плечо своим. Пробормотав: «ой, извините», Мойст слегка отодвинулся, вздохнул, завозился и постарался лечь ровно, чтобы буквально тут же обнаружить, что над ними решительно нет ничего интересного. Темный полог из тяжелой ткани — и все. Что в нем могло привлекать внимание патрициев, на первый взгляд было совершенно неясно.

И на второй тоже. 

И на сто двадцать пятый. 

В общем, где-то всего через две минуты Мойсту наскучило разгадывать эту загадку, он слегка отодвинул руку и нашарил сухие стройные прохладные пальцы лорда Витинари.

Сухие стройные прохладные пальцы лорда Витинари при встрече с нахальными горячими чужими не выказали энтузиазма, но и не дали отпор, так что Мойст посчитал, что разрешение на маленькую разведывательную миссию у него в кармане. Он приступил к аккуратному исследованию, не банально гладя, а внимательно изучая своими пальцами пальцы лорда Витинари. 

Пальцы лорда Витинари не привыкли робеть, это были уверенные, властные, сильные пальцы, они повелевали народами и ходом вещей, без колебаний сжимали набалдашник трости в виде головы Смерти и без сожалений отправляли людей на виселицу (что Мойст прочувствовал на своей шее в полной мере). Однако под наивным исследовательским напором разгоряченных мойстовых они словно бы несколько опешили и задумались.

Мойста это ничуть не смутило. Напротив.

Пусть красноречие к нему не вернулось, он вдруг осознал, что разговаривать можно не только языком, и теперь увлеченно сочинял письмо посредством начертания на чужой коже рядов букв из только что придуманного алфавита.

Его послание было длинным и витиеватым, а касания горячими и убедительными. К чести лорда Витинари, надо сказать, что он не пытался остановить поток тактильной графомании и дал Мойсту высказывать без стеснения все, что у того накипело. 

Наконец Мойст выдохся и скосил глаза на лорда Витинари. 

Лорд Витинари прекратил разглядывать полог и скосил глаза на Мойста. 

Когда Мойсту уже стало казаться, что он больше никогда не сможет смотреть прямо перед собой, лорд Витинари вдруг повернулся на бок к нему лицом, освободил из пальцевого плена правую руку, подпер ею щеку, подумал секунду и отдал в пальцевый плен руку левую. 

Мойст замер. Он ужасно устал, глаза болели, те пять кубков совершенно точно не следовало пить, но в то же время сердце его воспарило куда-то под темный полог, и было как-то неразумно прерывать этот неожиданный полет.

Мойст повернулся на бок, лицом к лорду Витинари и нашел, что касания согнутых коленей могут быть не менее красноречивыми, чем касания пальцев.

Однако дистанция его не устраивала. Немного подумав, он, не решившись прекратить контакт рук, развернулся и прижался спиной к груди лорда Витинари. 

— Я думаю, — доверительно сообщил Мойст и прижал ладонь лорда Витинари к своему солнечному сплетению, — что поговорка «утро вечера мудренее» придумана не просто так. И если мы пролежим в этой позе достаточно долго, ответ найдется сам собой.

Рука лорда Витинари дрогнула, но не попыталась освободиться. Наоборот, прижалась крепче.

— Что если «достаточно долго» включает в себя пару месяцев, а не одну ночь? — спросил лорд Витинари мойстов затылок.

— Вас это пугает? Потому что меня — совсем нет, — беспечно пробормотал Мойст и уютно завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— На твоем месте я бы подождал с выводами до утра, — заметил лорд Витинари, но ответом ему было молчание — Мойст уже крепко спал.

Лорд Витинари поразмыслил и решил последовать собственному совету про утро и выводы. Коротко вздохнув, он зачем-то прижался губами к всклокоченной макушке и тоже закрыл глаза.


	3. Тонкости маркетинга

— Эта твоя новая линейка марок с моим, хм, изображением...   
— Вы же дали добро! Говорили, что не против! Мол, если оно пойдет на благо казне...  
— Дал. Говорил. Правда, как-то забыл потребовать у тебя предварительные эскизы. Кстати, цена за одну штуку установлена просто запредельная.   
— Но раскупают влет!  
— И почему я не удивлен...  
— Просто народ любит своего патриция!  
— Угу. И я даже знаю теперь — в каких именно позах.


End file.
